I'll Be Ok
by I.Fell.In.Love.With.The.Enemy
Summary: CORRESPONDERIA UN "M". Explicito. One Shot. PONES. Es lindo, (tiene una historia) si te gustan de esta categoria, te recomiendo leerlo :3 .
1. Chapter 1

**ESTO ES M, OTRA VEZ, aclaro que lo subo como K para que aparezca al principio. SI SOS IMPRESIONABLE, ****O NO TE GUSTAN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS, **TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO LO LEAS. ******ES ********EXPLICITO.**

**Si a alguien le gusta, lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, lo tengo como hace dos años. *Modestia aparte, a mi me encanto, (es mi favorito de todos los que hice) no me canso de leerlo, debe ser porque no parezco yo la que lo escribio*. Bueno, creo que nada mas, espero que les guste, saludotes a tod s **

* * *

•I'll be ok~

Cap 1: Some things never change. Parte 1

_[Dougie Point of view]_

Todavía recuerdo ese día. Él y yo en el kínder Garden. Nuestro primer día con las tijeras. Creo que fue una equivocación de las maestras haberlas llevado; Más de uno salió herido. Y en el momento en que venía 'zafando' de esa pequeña guerra, uno de los niños "experimentando" se apareció por detrás de mí y cortó sin piedad mi rubia cabellera. Mi larga y rubia cabellera. Creo que desde que nací, nunca me había cortado el pelo. Todo niño tiene una meta, y en mi caso era ver cuánto me duraba el pelo largo. Pero este pequeño ruliento y pecoso, acabó con eso. ¡No se ataca a nadie por la espalda!; También recuerdo su cara de diversión y felicidad, como si lo que hubiese hecho era lo mejor del mundo. En ningún momento se arrepintió, ni me pidió perdón. Solo se quedo ahí, junto con el resto de los niños observándome llorar. Por supuesto llamaron a mi mami y me saco de allí.

No quería volver, y no lo hice. Pero las vueltas de la vida nos juntaron en la misma secundaria. Nos tuvimos que mudar, y mi último año lo termine en su escuela. Precisamente su salón.

Él había cambiado, pero aun podía reconocerlo. Todavía conservaba sus rulos, sus ojos azules, esa mirada divertida, y esos dientes grandes y blancos, que formaban una amplia y seductora sonrisa.

No se acordaba de mí, pero eso me ayudaría a vengarme. Aunque todavía no sabía bien como.

Escuche que se llamaba algo así de Danny Jones. Era el típico "Ladys Men", popular, ganador. Siempre estaba rodeado de personas, y entre ellos su mejor amigo un tal Harry, que era un poco más alto y robusto. Apuesto que una bofeteada de él te sentaría de culo.

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles. Nadie se me acercaba a hablar, ni querían hacer grupos conmigo. Yo era el rubio y pequeño freak del salón y creo que de todo el colegio. Nadie se junta con esas personas.

Como dije antes, había entrado en su salón. Harry y él habían repetido, y este también era su último año.

Habían descubierto que yo no era muy "macho" que digamos, y así es como se basaron en molestarme. No me dejaban tranquilo, y siempre tenía los ojos de Danny clavados en mí. Su mirada era rara, divertida, porque disfrutaba de lo que me hacían (aunque varias órdenes las daba él), y "rara", porque se quedaba como pensando o imaginando cosas mientras sonreía. La mayoría de las veces volvía llorando a casa.

A fin de año, mientras todos estaban tristes y se despedían porque no se volverían a ver, yo "saltaba en una pata" deseando no cruzarme nunca más a nadie de esa escuela.

Era el último recreo, del último día, y me encontraba sentado en unas gradas leyendo una revista de reptiles. En eso pude observar por el rabillo del ojo, que alguien se acercaba. Eran Harry y Danny. Me quede paralizado, sentía que ese sería mi fin. Pero también pude observar que el pecoso empujaba al robusto para que se acercara.

-¿Dougie…?- dijo serio incitando a que le contestara mi apellido

-Poynter. Dougie Poynter- dije un poco tímido y con temor

-Cierto. Danny hace una fiesta de fin de año en su casa, seguramente sabes dónde queda, y me gustaría que… fueras.

-Oh. Bueno… eh… gracias por invitarme…

-¿Iras?

-Lo pensare…

-Ok. Te veo por ahí- dijo. Estaba colorado, y ni se atrevía a mirarme.

Lo pensé. Lo pensé muy bien. Y no iba a ir. Pero después se me prendió la lamparita, y quizá sea mi única oportunidad de vengarme. Así que por más que me costara, me prepare y fui.

La mayoría me miraba mal, seguramente pensarían "¡¿qué demoños está haciendo este aquí?!". Harry asintió como un saludo, aun serio. Por su interés en mí, me di cuenta de quien realmente quería invitarme, y no había sido él. Al robusto solo lo mandaron.

Subí al primer piso para ver si conocía a alguien allí, y solo me encontré chicas saliendo de las habitaciones.

-Poynter- me dijo Harry desde abajo. No conteste, solo dirigí mi vista hacia él. –El anfitrión te está buscando- sentí mis mejillas arder, y no sabía la razón. Me había quedado congelado. No me lo esperaba. –Baja, te llevare con él.

Sentía un poco de miedo, intriga y felicidad también; al fin podría vengarme

-Aquí es- me dijo después de acompañarme hasta la puerta de una habitación. –El está adentro

-Gr… gracias- le dije un poco tímido y me dio una palmadita en la espalda

Entre. Me temblaban las piernas, no podía controlar mis nervios.

-¡Dougie!- dijo parándose de repente de su cama y acercándose de a poco. –No pensé que ibas a venir

-Yo tampoco- aun se seguía acercando

-Wow que lindos ojos. ¿Son azules?

-Grises. ¿Cuánto tomaste?

-Lo necesario. Aun te veo bien

-¿Bien? Te confundiste el color de mis ojos…

-Le puede pasar a cualquiera

-Si claro- irónico. Pasó por detrás mío y cerró la puerta con llave

-¿Sabes…?- dijo y no termino de decir la frase que comenzó a tambalearse. Había tomado de más y no podía mantenerse en pie. Pase su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y lo senté en su cama. –Siéntate, por favor- me dijo con una media sonrisa y lo hice, pero lejos de él.

-¿Por qué cerraste la puerta con llave?- le dije distante y se me acerco hasta quedar bien al ladito mío

-Lamento todo lo que paso desde que entraste al colegio. De verdad lamento haberte molestado. Quería terminar el año bien, y bien con todos…

-De todos modos no volverás a verme

-Por eso mismo. Es que eres tan… dulce y bueno-y corrí mi vista a la suya, pero miraba el piso muy concentrado. –No te merecías eso…

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Note cierto arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Los cuales eran hipnotizantes y no podía dejar de ver. Aun así, quería llevar a cabo mi plan. Pero para eso, no podía hacerlo así nomas, iba a tener que hacer otro tipo de tareas. No era obligatorio, pero algo en mi lo pedía a gritos. Me atraía y mucho. Pero… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo miras chicos? ¿Y a él? Hizo tu secundaria imposible… Lo sé. Pero me gustaba.

Se me había acercado aun mucho más y no me había dado cuenta, su nariz casi rozaba con la mía y podía ver con mejor 'definición' sus hermosos ojos

-¿Estará mal si te beso?- me dijo acariciando suavemente mi mejilla

-Si- le dije negando varias veces mi cabeza. Sonrió con todos sus dientes, me tomo mí otra mejilla y lentamente besó la comisura de mis labios. Abrí los ojos enseguida, mi boca había quedado semi-abierta. Me encontré con su mirada divertida y todos sus relucientes dientes. Sinceramente pensé que iba a hacer otra cosa. Pestañee varias veces y me puse de pie, dirigiéndome a la puerta

-Está cerrada ¿recuerdas?- (maldición. Eso fue un momento incomodo. ¡¿Cómo salía de allí ahora?!)

-Cierto. ¿Las llaves?

-¿Las quieres?

-Si

-Ok. Pero primero siéntate de nuevo aquí, terminemos de conversar, y después te las doy.- poniendo las manos al lado suyo

¿De vuelta al plan? Hice lo que me dijo, y aun seguía hablándome.

-Cierra los ojos- obedecí. Sentía su respiración cerca de nuevo. Beso con sus cálidos labios mi nariz, haciendo que abra un poco los ojos. –No, no, cerrados- dijo.

Siguió besando lenta y delicadamente mi mejilla, tomándome de la cadera y pasó a besar mi cuello. Ya sentía cierto calorcito. Respiraba el aire que salía de él, lo tenía enfrente, y sus labios a pocos milímetros de los míos. No me iba a perder ese momento, decidí abrir los ojos y ver los suyos. Veía el deseo que tenía en aquel momento, como si algo gritase por dentro "¡Hazlo ya!"

-Me atraes Poynter- me dijo en un susurro y ese fue el "clic" para que reaccionara. Puse mi mano un poco tímido sobre su mejilla, y lo bese.

Nunca lo había hecho, besar a un hombre. Bueno, tampoco a una chica, pero esto se sentía muy bien. Una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo mi cuerpo. Y por más que la música estuviese a todo lo que daba allí afuera sentía que éramos los únicos en esa casa.

Nuestras lenguas se 'fundían' a cada ratito. Se buscaban, y luego se unían.

Definidamente ya hacía calor allí (un poco mas y era un sauna), y algo en mi entre piernas me incomodaba. Danny desató mi cinto, y luego desabrocho los botones de mi pantalón. No dude en sacarle su remera, y a continuación me recostó sobre unos almohadones de su cama mientras besaba mi cuello. Se saco los pantalones quedándose en bóxers, y se sentó sobre mis piernas, cerca de mi cadera. Comenzó a besarme nuevamente pero esta vez agarró con sus manos el cuello de mi remera, y de un tirón la rajo del todo. Por dios, eso me excitaba aun más, y creo que Danny lo sentía.

Mientras yo me sacaba la remera rota, el me sacaba los pantalones y me bajaba el bóxer dejando libre a mi amigo.

-Sácalo- le dije tímido. No contesto y obedeció.

Si, estaba excitado, y él un poco también.

Me incorpore en la cama. Danny comenzó a besarme el lóbulo de la oreja mientras que con su mano derecha tocaba continuamente mi tetilla, y con la izquierda me tocaba los genitales y el miembro. Tres cosas que me volvían loco.

No podía contener mis suspiros y gemidos, y eso hacia sonreír a Danny.

Me acerque a su cuerpo, le bese su tetilla y lentamente recorrí su pecho con mi lengua, hasta llegar a la otra y hacer lo mismo. Le baje de un saque sus bóxers haciendo que se sonrojara un poco y que se excitara del todo.

Dejo mi tetilla y paso su mano por las vertebras de mi espalda. Me volvió a recostar casi acostándose arriba mío. Dejo mis bolas para poner su ante brazo en el colchón haciéndome suspirar de nuevo. Reposo la mano de ese brazo sobre mi pecho y con la otra tomo de nuevo mi miembro, mientras chocaba con el de él, y lo envolvió con sus dedos acariciándolo continuamente de arriba abajo. Él estaba medio encorvado debido a que besaba mi abdomen. Gemí nuevamente, pero esta vez no me pude contener e inconscientemente acabe sin avisarle nada.

-¡No Dougie, no tienes que hacer eso!- dijo y se limpio su mano en la frazada. Me sentía avergonzado, de seguro estaba morado del rubor, y no sé si quería seguir debido a mi 'accidente', pero a Danny no le importo. Aun seguía arriba mío.

Comenzó a besarme y a morder suavemente mi labio inferior, luego el cuello, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo con mi tetilla (algo que parecía encantarle) me incorpore de nuevo y tome su miembro. Creo que no se lo esperaba. Gemimos al mismo tiempo, e increíblemente me había excitado de nuevo. Comencé el trabajo que hacía un ratito había empezado él, y cada dos minutos, más o menos, aumentaba el ritmo. Volvió a besarme.

-¿Cómo es que tienes tanta experiencia en esto?- dije en un susurro

-Harry- se limito a contestar mientras me besaba

Aumente el ritmo.

-¡Doug!- dijo pero no conteste y seguí. –Doug enserio, ya estoy a punto…- volvió a decirme, pero yo no lo soltaba y aumentaba aun más el ritmo

Me dio vuelta brusca y rápidamente. Tomo una bolsita de debajo de su almohada, eligió un preservativo al azar, se lo puso y lo lubrico en tan solo segundos.

-Dan, no sé si esto esta…- y termine mi frase con un gemido potente, debido a que sus dedos ya se habían colado por mi puerta trasera. Los removió un poco, y los saco para introducir al de enserio.

Calzo su mano izquierda en mi cadera y con la derecha comenzó a toquetear y masajear de nuevo mis nueces.

Si ya estaba 'a punto' no le faltaría mucho para terminar, por lo que comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas

-¡Dan!- dije del dolor y sin poder aguantar mucho mas

Me agarro firme clavándome las uñas. Le seguía 'el juego' con los movimientos del cuerpo. Comenzó a embestir más rápido y más fuerte. Con ese mismo ritmo también se entretenía en mis partes bajas.

-¡Danny!- le volví a decir, pero esta vez no me contuve, y acabe de nuevo, y con un gran gemido.

Embistió tres veces más, el doble de fuerte, y también termino acabando con un gran gemido.

Era tarde y decidí quedarme a dormir allí. No había durado dos horas, pero habíamos quedado exhaustos, por lo que acordamos volver a intentarlo en la mañana.

Nos despertamos al mismo tiempo, pero yo me hice el dormido mientras lo veía frotarse el cabello y dirigirse al baño. Empezó a gritar y maldecir. Se acercó rápido y me zamarreó.

-¡¿Qué demoños has hecho?!- señalándomelos lamparones que tenía en su cabeza

-Podría decir que tomé venganza… pero también podría decir que te hice sentir lo que yo sentí, para que no suene tan mal- dije y le sonreí

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!...- Se me había quedado mirando sin comprender. –Tú no… tú eres… ¿el chico del kínder?...

-El mismo- se le escapo una risita burlona y se sentó bien pegado a mí.

-Lo siento- me dijo mostrando sus dientes

-¿Te gusto… lo que paso ayer?- le dije aún tímido

-Sí, estuvo muy bueno- me dijo casi encima de mí- eres como una mujer, eso me atrae mucho más…

-¡¿Una mujer?!- le dije ya mirándolo serio

-Sí, eres como una niña con algo mas- contesto sonriendo ampliamente. Me quede mirándolo unos segundos

-¡Vete al demoño!- le dije empujándolo con fuerza

Estaba desnudo. Me puse el pantalón, me calcé las zapatillas y me dirigía a la puerta, que tenia la llave puesta

-¡No Dougie, espera!- dijo poniéndose en frente mío y tomándome de las muñecas

-¡¿Una mujer?! Si tanto te gustan las mujeres, ¡¿por qué no le pagas a una ramera en vez de usarme a mí?!- le conteste muy enojado

-Lo siento, de verdad, no pensé que te ibas a enojar- mientras tanto, yo trataba de 'escaparme'. –Me gustas- dijo, me detuve y nuestras miradas se encontraron una vez más. –Y se que yo a ti también. Que no solo te quedaste por la venganza. Por favor… Dame una oportunidad… por favor

-Solo una

-No te decepcionaré- dijo y me beso.

Llegamos a cumplir un hermoso año de relación, teníamos 17 y 18 años. Hacíamos todo juntos, cualquier actividad, hasta nos pusimos a trabajar en el mismo lugar una vez, para no estar separados. Esta relación tenía un montón de cosas buenas, nunca me había divertido tanto con alguien, Danny realmente me hacia feliz. Pero así también tenía sus cosas malas. Discutíamos un poco seguido, si a veces me veían con él, no conseguía trabajo, no estaba bien visto ver a dos hombres juntos, daba una mala imagen a la compañía. También perdí a mi familia, no aceptaron lo que era, y se enojaron conmigo.

En fin, para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario, fuimos con Danny a un boliche. Habíamos tomado un poco, pero el mucho más que yo. Solo me ausente un momento en el que fui al baño, y cuando volví, pude sentir como mi corazón se partía en pedazos. Danny se estaba besando con una chica mientras le agarraba su trasero con convicción.

Habíamos alquilado un departamento, y no hablamos hasta que llegamos a él.

-¡¿Y a ti que te sucede?!- dijo como si nunca hubiese hecho nada

-¡¿Qué me sucede?! ¡Te estuviste besando con una mujer!

-¡¿Y eso que tiene?!

-¡¿Eres estúpido?! Estas conmigo

-No es nada serio

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Llevamos un año de relación! ¡¿Eso no te dice nada?! ¡¿Cuántas veces me engañaste entonces?!

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-¡Creí en ti! "No te decepcionaré", ¡¿Te acuerdas?!

-Por favor, te estás comportando como una niña… Oh cierto, eso es lo que eres, una niña con algo más…- se pasó; pero esta vez no me contuve, junte mis fuerzas y le di un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

-¡Decide de que bando estas y con quien quieres compartir tu vida! Deje muchas cosas por estar contigo; perdí empleos, a mi familia, ¡¿y así me pagas?!

-Espera, dame una…

-Ni lo pienses, era una sola oportunidad y aquí se termina lo nuestro…

-Dougie…-interrumpió

-Oh cierto, no se termina nada, porque no era algo serio, ¡por lo tanto no era nada! Yo me largo- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-No Doug, por favor, no te vayas, lo siento, ¡no te vayas!

-¡¿No te crees tan hombre ahora verdad?!- le volví a dar un puñetazo haciéndole sangrar el labio, aun así seguía en pie e insistiendo

-¡No te vayas!, por favor, ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Dónde vas a dormir?- conteniendo sus lagrimas y aguantando el dolor de su cara

-¡¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?!

-Siempre lo hice

-Ya no mas- tome unas cuantas cosas mías y me estaba yendo

-Dougie, por favor…- me dijo ya llorando- si me importas, y me preocupo por ti…

-Voy a estar bien- dije seco, distante, dándole la última mirada y secándome los ojos.

No me gustaba tratarlo así, pero me lastimo, y estaba muy dolido. Tampoco me gustaba dejarlo y separarme de él, pero era una sola oportunidad. Si lo perdonaba quizá me volvería a engañar.

Tenía metas pensadas, y una de ellas era arreglarme con mi familia. Por más que me doliera por nuestra ruptura, quizá esta sea una buena oportunidad para retomar el contacto con mis parientes.

_[Danny Point Of View]_

Había realizado un montón de estupideces en mi vida, pero nunca una tan grande como dejarlo ir.

Intente estar con alguien más, pero me fue imposible. Incluso estuve con chicas, creo que me 'saque el gusto', aun así, nadie se asemejaba a lo que había sido él.

Una de las ultimas cosas que él me dijo fue: "decide de que bando estas". Creo que ese fue como un clic, ahora sabía de que "bando estaba", que era lo que me gustaba.

Quizá ahora me había vuelto un poco sensible o femenino, ya no era "el ganador", "el hombre" que era en la secundaria. Trataba de disimularlo por los empleos.

Pasaron diez lagos años. Lo buscaba en todos los lugares posibles y no había manera de encontrarlo. Llegó un momento en el que decidí dejar de buscar, pero no olvidarlo. Si se tenía que dar, se daría solo… Aunque por lo visto, no se tenía que dar. Sin embargo, todavía tenía una esperanza de volver a verlo.

No tenía empleo, y me había llegado una entrevista de una empresa económica (algo en lo que andaba muy bien), no iba a desperdiciarla.

…

-Bueno señor Jones, usted parece prometedor para nuestra empresa. Con experiencia y un antepasado impecable. Es justo lo que buscamos. Contratado- dijo el jefe de la empresa y luego dirigió su vista por detrás de mí diciendo: -¡Socio!, ¡llegas a tiempo!

-¿Enserio? ¿Para qué? Lamento interrumpir, pero tiene que firmarme unos papeles…- dijo una voz masculina y muy familiar por detrás mío, pero no quise voltearme

-Jones, le presento a mi socio, mi mano derecha, y el mejor de toda la empresa: Dougie Poynter- dijo

No podía creerlo, lo busque por tanto tiempo… Se dio, al final se dio. El deseo de mis 28 se había cumplido, y ahora lo tenía nuevamente en frente.

Voltee tímido, creo que me había sonrojado.

-Oh, ¡hola!- dijo con su sonrisita inocente, extendiéndome la mano y actuando con pura naturalidad.

¿Acaso no se acordaba? No tarde en retribuirle el saludo, pero no dije ni una palabra.

-Poynter, Jones es un nuevo empleado, estará a tu cargo, llévalo a su oficina. Aquí tienes su currículum

-Como guste jefe-dijo dejando los papeles sobre su escritorio y esperando en la puerta a que lo siguiera

-Muchas gracias- le dije al jefe extendiéndole mi mano.

Me llevo hasta mi oficina en silencio, y se detuvo en la puerta mientras leía mi currículum

-Daniel ¿verdad?- dijo aun mirando la carpetita

-Sí, pero puedes llamarme Danny- dije y sonreí ampliamente, quizá reconocería mi sonrisa, pero no; provoque que me mirara con desdén y luego fijara sus ojos en los míos.

-No. Llamo a todos mis empleados por su nombre completo y tú no serás la excepción

-Lo siento, solo decía por si…

-Si si, pero no. Las decisiones las tomo yo. Bueno, bienvenido a la empresa, esta es tu oficina. Greta es la señora de la limpieza, puedes llamarla por cualquier cosa que quieras.

-¿Dónde está tu oficina?- me atreví a preguntar un poco tímido

-Ah sí, no está muy lejos, justo enfrente de aquí. ¡Steve!- grito

-¿Si señor?- dijo este apareciendo de repente

-El es Daniel, y es nuevo aquí, muéstrale la empresa ¿quieres?

-Seguro- asintió el empleado

-Tienes lo horarios y como debes venir arriba del escritorio. En el primer cajón hay unas carpetas pera que puedas empezar a trabajar- volviendo a dirigirse a mí

-Genial, gracias- conteste sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

-Ok- y cuando se estaba yendo, volvió y me dijo: -Cada trabajo que termines llévalo a mi oficina. Estoy ansioso por ver uno- sonrió falsamente y se fue

¡¿No me reconoció?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Estuvimos un año juntos! Seguramente no es él. Debe haber muchos con el mismo nombre. Incluso hasta a mí se me hizo difícil reconocerlo. Había 'crecido'. Estaba serio, parecía que había madurado al extremo, había hecho ejercicio, la voz se le había agravado un poco, ya no daba los chillidos de antes. Tampoco parecía un niño al que le gustaban los hombres, al contrario, aparentaba ser un "macho heterosexual". Tenía el pelo corto, en una especie de jopo, que antes no tenía. ¿Tanto había cambiado? La sonrisa que hizo, recuerdo habérsela visto antes. También debía corroborar un detalle muy importante, que no me había atrevido a chequear: sus ojos.

En uno de mis tiempos libres, me fui a la cocina para prepararme un café, y me cruce con el allí. Estábamos solos. No sabía que decir, así que opte por no hablar.

-¿Café? Voy a poner a hacer para mí, pero si quieres pongo un poco más…- me dijo serio

-Sí, gracias- fui hasta su lado para sacar una taza de la alacena. Sentía que me miraba, y fijo. Gire de a poco mi cabeza y me encontré con sus ojos. Seguía mirándome serio, y no dijo nada. Supuse que debería decir algo. –Lindos ojos, ¿son…?

-Grises- contesto sin desviar su mirada y cortándome la pregunta

-Oh…- dije mirando de nuevo al frente. "¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡No debías decir eso! Ahora se dará cuenta lo muy marica que eres, y le dirá al jefe. ¡Debías haberle hablado del clima, no de sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos!" pensé; hablando de eso, definitivamente eran sus ojos, pero aun tenía dudas sobre él.

-¿Has terminado algún trabajo?- pregunto. Pensé que después de mi acto de homosexualidad no volvería a hablarme

-Sí, termine unos pares…- dije sin mirarlo, pero él lo seguía haciendo

-Genial, después llévalos a mi oficina

-Seguro- rozo mi mano para agarrar mi taza, sirvió café y me la extendió.

–Gr... Gracias- dije aun sin mirarlo, y agarrando la taza pero él no la soltaba. Lo mire sin entender, y la soltó. ¿Quería que lo mirara?

-Ten un buen día, nos vemos por allí- me dijo y se fue

Durante varios días mantuvimos ese contacto visual, que dentro de todo era un poco adictivo. Yo dejaba la puerta abierta para poder verlo, y él también. No sé si con los mismo fines, pero parecía serlo.

Lo miraba, me miraba. Me miraba, lo miraba. Algunas veces asentíamos como una especie de saludo, pero si no corríamos rápido la vista.

Uno de esos días lo volví a observar, pero él ya me estaba mirando. Bajé mi cabeza en seguida, pero pude notar cómo se levantaba de su escritorio y se acercaba. Venia en mi dirección. Me hacia el que buscaba unos papeles y acomodaba unas carpetas, hasta que llego a mi escritorio y se apoyo en él, acercándose y mirándome más fijo que nunca.

-Jones. Esta noche te quedaras hasta tarde, el jefe quiere todos sus trabajos y antes deben pasar por mí. Tienes el teléfono en mi oficina por si quieres llamar o avisar a alguien.

Solo asentí. No sabía que decir, no era una opción, tenía que quedarme si o si. Me tendría que quedar con él, y eso me ponía aun más nervioso.

De a poco se iban yendo todos, y cuando la sala estaba vacía, podía verlo con claridad. Me observaba. Ya no era esa "guerra de miradas", ahora estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, y solo se dedicaba a mirarme.

Me levante de a poco, y aun nervioso me dirigí hacia él. Sonrió cuando llegué. Se levanto y se puso en frente mío. Estaba muy cerca, respiraba el aire que él dejaba.

-Así que te gustan mis ojos…- dijo serio y de apoco se le fue formando una sonrisa

-No, es que, yo…- me había tensado. No me salían las palabras, y él sonreía un poco más

Ladeo su cabeza acercándose más a mí. Nuestros cuerpos estaban rozándose. Se fue acercando hasta mi boca, cerré los ojos dejando mi boca un tanto abierta.

-Gracias por los trabajos- dijo en un susurro. Abrí lentamente los ojos. Se acerco aun mas a mi boca, casi rozándola. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, y su nariz tocaba mi mejilla. Miraba detenidamente mi boca, y volvió a hablar con una sonrisa. –Espero que estén bien, no querrás estar en la mira del jefe- dijo, apoyo sus manos en mi pecho respiro cerca mío una vez más, se separo lento, tomo las carpetas y se fue.

Me había excitado un poco, pero no iba a quedarme quieto, decidí perseguirlo casi por toda la empresa, que era por donde él iba caminando a paso rápido. Logre alcanzarlo, y cuando le iba a tocar el hombro se freno delante de una puerta, y con una llave que había en su bolsillo logro abrirla.

Antes de meterse tome su brazo con firmeza, haciendo que me mirara muy serio y fijo.

-¿Acaso tú no te acuerdas?- le dije un poco molesto

-¿Acordarme de qué?

-Vamos, no conmigo

-¡¿De qué demoños estás hablando?!

No sabía que contestarle. ¿Era él realmente? Parecía una maquina, o alguien al que le sacaron la memoria

-Acompáñame- me dijo entrando en ese cuartito y lo seguí. Tiro de la cuerdita del techo, que prendía la luz muy baja.-Cierra la puerta por favor-

Obedecí y se me acerco un poco.

-Este cuarto es el depósito de la empresa, en el cual se guardan distintos elementos que luego podrían llegar a utilizarse como los packs de las hojas, dado a esto el poco espacio. Pero más allá, se ha utilizado para actividades 'Extra curriculares', ya ves por eso la baja luz, adecuada para momentos imprevistos o improvisados-

Me decía como dándome un discurso, o una clase, a lo que no prestaba mucha atención. Lo bueno es que como no había casi ningún espacio libre, estábamos cerca, y estableciendo un hermoso contacto visual.

-Si estas paredes hablaran, aparte de estar en un gran problema, te podrían llegar a sangrar los oídos de tantas historias que tienen para contar te. Por supuesto, casi ninguna de mi parte. Lo ideal de esta única habitación, si se puede llamar así, es que no muchos tenemos la llave…- y en el momento menos pensado de su lección, tomo mi rostro y me beso.

Pude volver a sentir las mariposas en el estomago, y esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Fue en acción de segundos, me beso, y se separo en seguida.

-Lo siento- dijo corriendo la vista. Y antes de que se fuera lo tome firmemente del brazo haciendo que me mirara nuevamente, y lo bese.

-Supongo que estoy despedido- comente y lo volví a besar agarrándolo de su camisa

-Tienes que hablar con el jefe- dijo y correspondió mi beso. –Yo preferiría renunciar antes. Se pone muy mal con estas cosas- lo bese nuevamente. –Ya tuvimos casos así. De todos modos, si se enterara te despediría- comento y volvió a besarme

No dude en apagar la luz, pero él volvió a prenderla.

-Es más divertido así- dijo. Nos miramos fijamente por unos instantes. Lo empuje suavemente contra la pared, y retomamos los apasionados besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! como andan? Perdon por tardar tanto en subirlo (si es que alguien lo leyó), me habia olvidado de subir la segunda parte. Es igual de explicito que el primer capitulo, y bueno, espero que les guste, y que anden bien! Sueeeeeeeerte **

* * *

•I'll be ok~

Cap 2: Some things never change. Parte 2

Él desabrochaba velozmente mi cinto y los botones de mi pantalón, y yo le sacaba su camisa.

Baje mis pantalones dejando que se vea mi bóxer y mi miembro erecto. Mientras yo le desabrochaba los botones de su pantalón, para luego bajarle el bóxer, él ya tenía una de sus manos adentro del mío, acariciándome los testículos y mi amigo.

Se me escapo un gemido que lo éxito aun mas.

-¿De verdad no te acuerdas?- le dije mientras lo besaba

-¿Debería recordar algo? No tengo idea de lo que hablas. Seguramente te confundiste de persona- dijo siguiendo su trabajo.

Cuando logré desabrochar todos los botones, metí mi mano en sus calzones, haciendo que gimiera. Mi otra mano se encargaba de su tetilla, algo que me volvía loco. Pero en el momento en que comencé a pajearlo, acabó. Creo que no fue intencional, pero lo hizo en mis manos.

-¡No Dougie, no tienes que hacer eso!- dije al mismo tiempo. Me soltó y me empujo un tanto fuerte, se acomodo antes de salir y se fue muy molesto.

_[Dougie Point of view]_

Llegué a la empresa como todos los días. Estaba un poco cansado y con ojeras, no había podido dormir bien. Pero no parecía un día normal. Todos andaban cuchichiando cosas entre ellos. Un cierto temor recorrió mi cuerpo, pero ni siquiera me miraban, así que no creí que estaba relacionado a mí.

-¡Hey Doug!- dijo uno de los empleados recibiéndome y acercándose

-Hey Steve

-¿Escuchaste los rumores?

-¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores?- dije con tono normal

-Del chico nuevo Danny…- mi corazón empezaba a latir un poco más rápido

-No Steve, no escuche ningún rumor, acabo de llegar

-Ok, te lo contare: dicen que el chico nuevo es del otro bando

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Greta lo vio ayer a última hora, estaba con otro muchacho…

-¿Y eso qué?

-Greta dijo que se besaron y luego se fueron al depósito de la empresa…- (¡no se besaron!, pensé. Maldita sea, ¿me habían visto?)

-¿Con alguien de acá?

-No se sabe, Greta no pudo verlo bien

-Oh…

-¿Qué hiciste anoche?- pregunto como para 'cambiar de tema'

-Vi unos partidos con amigos, ¿tu?

-Salí con mi novia

-¿Seguro? No habrás sido tú el que se quedo anoche, ¿no?- y ambos reímos

-No, no, hubiese elegido a alguien mejor- contesto haciéndose el homosexual, y volvimos a reír.

-¿Dónde está él ahora?

-¿Danny?

-Sí

-Ah, sí, llamó, dijo que hoy no iba a venir

-¿Te dijo la razón?

-No. Quizá se quedo triste por ayer. Greta dijo que duro muy poco

-Haha- dije forzoso, y me volví a poner serio. –No te pedí tu opinión, no te desubiques

-Lo siento- dijo bajando la vista

No había ido a trabajar ni ese día, ni muchos otros, tenía preocupado al jefe, porque tampoco daba la razón.

Me estaba por preparar un café, mientras pensaba. Me había quedado sonando esa frase "¿no te acuerdas?". ¿De qué debería acordarme? Lo había conocido en la empresa, ni que hubiésemos tenido algo antes.

Inconscientemente acaricie mi cabello, y tuve un pequeño flashback de cuando me lo cortaron en el kínder.

-No- dije, pero automáticamente volví a recordar la infancia. La secundaría. Sus ojos, su sonrisa. Cuando pregunto por mis ojos. "No Dougie, no hagas eso". –No- volví a decir y me desmaye

¡¿Como podía ser posible?! Se me habían borrado todos los recuerdos, y cuando después de un ratito me desperté tirado en la cocina, me acordaba de todo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Me levanté enseguida, y salí corriendo. Llovía a cantaros, pero no tenía monedas ni dinero encima para viajar. Había leído su ficha, sabía donde vivía, y no era nada cerca. Rogaba que estuviese en su casa. Correr, mojarme, y luego agarrar un resfriado, para ni si quiera verlo, me iba a hacer enojar.

Llegué hecho un trapito. Golpee y salió él.

-¡Dougie…!- dijo sorprendido. Estaba agitado y casi ni podía mantenerme en pie. Me sostenía del marco de su puerta.

-Recuerdo…- dije en un suspiro, y trate de tomar fuerza. –Recuerdo todo- dije acercándome un tanto rápido, tome su rostro con mis manos abiertas y lo bese.

_[Danny Point of view]_

Lo entre tomándolo de su camisa, y desprendiéndola de a poco. Pero el mismo la abrió de un tirón, haciendo que volaran los pequeños botones. Lo bese.

-Espera- interrumpió poniendo sus manos en mi pecho. -¿Estas solo?

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?

-No, no, enserio…

-Si Doug, ya vivo solo- dije volviéndolo a besar. Me separe intencionalmente dejándolo con las ganas. –Sera mejor que te saques la ropa, te resfriaras

-Y bien… ¿qué estas esperando?- pregunto con una sonrisita traviesa

-La primera puerta a la derecha, es mi habitación. Hay una toalla sobre la silla. Puedes usarla…- se puso serio, subió sin hablar, dándose vuelta a la mitad de la escalera y limitándose a decir:

-Tequila y sal

-¿Qué?

-Solo tráelo…- y asentí desconcertado

Subí con las cosas requeridas, y lo encontré sentado de costado, a los pies de la cama, completamente desnudo, secándose su cabello y mirándome serio.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo así?- tartamudee

-Dijiste que me sacara la ropa, pero nunca me dijiste que podía ponerme- se levanto y cada vez se acercaba más.

-Po… ¿Podrías taparte?- dije sin querer mirar, y corrí mi vista a un costado

-No es nada que no hayas visto antes- dijo haciéndome sonrojar

Mitad de su pecho, y su brazo estaban tatuados. Tenía bastante marcado los abdominales, y su cabello húmedo y revuelto estaba comenzando a calentarme.

Estábamos enfrentados, y su cuerpo casi pegado al mío. Me había tensado, casi paralizado. Parecía una mujer en su primera vez, no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer…

-Mírame- dijo casi en un susurro, pero ni me moví. –Mírame y dime que no te excito- volvió a decir arrogante, y lo mire. Su rostro se había transformado, pero no me atreví a contestarle. Me acerque pegado a él, y lo bese.

Comenzamos a batallar con nuestras lenguas, mientras él me sacaba la remera, y yo desprendía mi pantalón. Al conseguirlo, bajó sus manos por mi espalda, y las metió en mi bóxer, tomando mis nalgas muy decidido, y haciendo que un pequeño suspiro se perdiera en nuestras bocas.

Me tomo con firmeza, y me llevo a la cama, quedando atravesados horizontalmente y con los pies colgando.

Saco sus manos de mi bóxer para bajármelos de un saque, algo que antes acostumbraba a hacer.

¿Por qué él iba arriba? Intente cambiar los roles, pero me detuvo de los hombros un tanto fuerte, impidiendo que me pudiera mover mucho.

Fue deslizando una de sus manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis bolas y comenzó a tocarlas. Iba marcando un camino con sus besos, dado por destino el lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual lamio y luego mordió haciendo que me excitara.

Estaba sentado encima de mí y un poco arqueado para lograr besarme. Beso mi cuello, succionando continuamente, y dejándome una marca.

Decidí que él también debía disfrutar ya que no estaba tan excitado. Me incorpore un poco y realice el mismo juego que estaba haciendo él en mi cuello, pero en su tetilla, una de sus debilidades. Y aunque su miembro estuviese un poco más erecto que anteriormente, no estaba resultando mucho.

¡¿Qué podía hacer para excitarlo del todo?! Aumento el ritmo en las acariciadas, y la fuerza que aplicaba en ellas. Se me escapo un sonido de placer y dolor, que hizo que me soltara. Esa no era mi intensión; abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos: grises y brillantes.

-Ciérralos- me susurro y lo hice, pero antes, tome su miembro. Estaba muy caliente, y al parecer mis manos muy frías. Se estremeció un poco, y su piel se puso de gallina, pero logre que se excitara del todo. Suspiro, y me beso. Comencé a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, a un ritmo moderado. Gimió.

Agarro el tequila de por ahí al costado, y derramo una línea por mi pecho y mi abdomen. Hecho sal encima. Me beso una vez más, y fue descendiendo de a poco. Lamia y succionaba, dejándome un camino de pequeñas marcas. Volvió a echar el líquido sobre mi torso, y comenzó a lamer de nuevo. Esta vez concentrándose en mi tetilla. Aumente el ritmo allí abajo, ahora iba mucho más rápido. Me saco fuertemente mi mano de la zona, entrelazando los dedos, y llevándo nuestras manos a la altura de mis ojos.

Volvió a echar tequila con el recorrido de la primera vez, pero ahora el líquido llego hasta mi miembro. Siguió dejando las mismas marcas, pero ahora bajaba un poco más. Me soltó la mano. Llego a esa zona. Abrí los ojos, me miro fijo por unos segundos. Luego siguió concentrado en lo que iba a hacer, y yo los volví a cerrar. Empezó lamiendo la punta haciéndome gemir como un loco, y de a poco se la iba llevando a su boca. Repitió ese movimiento unas cuantas veces más, pero no aguantaba.

-¡Doug!- dije

-Ni siquiera empezamos- me contesto y eso me asusto más, pero se detuvo y volvió a subir, entrelazando nuevamente nuestros dedos, y besándome.

Saco de debajo de mi almohada la misma bolsita de siempre eligiendo un preservativo al azar, y desenroscando con su boca la tapa del lubricante. Yo lo elegí por él, lo abrí y se lo coloque con la boca, haciendo que se excitara aun más, y suspirara un tanto fuerte. Lo lubricó en segundos.

Levanto mi pierna izquierda y la puso sobre su hombro derecho. Comenzó a tantear mi territorio trasero con su miembro, pero le costaba un poco. Me sentía avergonzado, y de seguro estaba bordo. ¡¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía hacer todas esas cosas?! Provo con sus dedos y lo logro. Los removía un poco mientras me besaba para distraerme. Los quito, y volvió a intentar con su miembro, y aunque le costara menos, aun no podía. Decidió poner mi otra pierna al igual que su compañera, alzándola en cuestión de segundos. Tanteo por tercera vez y consiguió entrar en la primer embestida. Gemí fuerte, y él me siguió con uno más pequeño. Con su mano libre se agarro de mi pierna, para poder combinar los movimientos de ambos cuerpos.

Embestía una y otra, y otra vez. Primero comenzó suave y lento, pero luego acelero el ritmo; continuo y más fuerte.

-¡Doug...! ¡Doug por favor!

-No puedo llegar a donde quiero desde aquí- dijo girándome un poco brusco, haciéndome gemir y sentir todo tipo de sensaciones raras, pero sin sacar nada de su lugar. Apretaba mas fuerte mi mano, al ritmo de las embestidas, mientras besaba mi nuca.

-¡Ahh! ¡No se ataca a nadie por la espalda!- dije un poco dolorido

-Lo hubieras pensado antes- se atrevió a contestarme

Embestía muy fuerte, dejándome casi sin aliento. Tomo mi miembro, y de vez en cuando lo frotaba. 'Se sostenía de él', mientras se movía para sus costados, tratando de encontrar mi próstata. Y de hecho, en una de sus más fuertes embestidas, logro encontrarla. La 'ataco' unas cuantas veces más, aun mas rápido y fuerte de lo que venía haciendo. Gemí en voz muy alta, y el gimió detrás mío. Creo que ese fue el orgasmo de mi vida. Había podido conseguirlo después de mucho tiempo. Acabamos al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez, yo acabe en sus manos.

Salió delicadamente de arriba mío, acostándose al lado y mirando al techo, tratando de calmar su respiración. Ambos estábamos agitados. Se saco el condón, y lo tiro por ahí en el piso. Acarició mi cabello. Me di vuelta, quedando boca arriba, y acercándome a él. Me rodeo con sus brazos. Me sentía protegido.

Dormimos unas cuantas horas, era de noche, pero como seguía nublado y aun llovía, no se notaba la diferencia.

Se despertó y seguidamente se sentó en la cama. Miro la hora y se estiro un poco para tomar sus pantalones

-¿Ya te vas?- le dije un poco dormido

-No. A menos que tú quieras

-No…

Encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo. Ni si quiera me miraba.

-E… ¿Estuvo bueno no?- dije un poco tímido y sonó su celular

-Si- dijo casi sin importarle

-¿No te gusto? ¿Hice algo mal?

-No, pero tú disfrutaste más…

-Pero así lo elegiste…- no contesto

También saco su celular del pantalón. Se fijo quien era. Dudo en atender. Amago, pero lo dejo sobre sus piernas

-¿No vas a atender?- le dije un poco preocupado

-Sí, quizá deba hacerlo…- volvió a sonar y lo hizo.

Habló muy poco, y no pude escuchar bien la voz del otro lado. Cortó.

-¿Está todo bien?

-No se…

-¿Por qué?

-Estuve mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Me olvide de avisar

-¿Avisar? ¿Qué todavía vives con tu mamá?- dije burlón

-No- dijo aun sin mirarme

-Doug…- me miraba de reojo- ¿Quién era?- pero siguió fumando. –Dime…

-Mi novia

-Tu… ¿Tu qué?- tartamudee un poco y comencé a reírme. -¿Tu novia? Hahaha, nunca me había reído tanto, ese es bueno, hahah…

-Ya basta- dijo alzando el tono

-¿Es de enserio?- dije casi congelado y muy preocupado.

-Hace 7 años que estamos juntos, dentro de poco cumpliremos 8

-¡¿Dougie qué carajo?!- dije saltando en la cama. -¡¿Tenías novia y nunca me dijiste?!

-¿Y eso qué?- contesto mientras se levantaba y se ponía los pantalones.

-¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡¿Es una joda?!- me levanté seguido de él, poniéndome los bóxers. –Hace unas horas tuve el polvo de mi vida contigo ¡¿y tú tienes novia?! Me sedujiste en el trabajo todo el tiempo, viniste a buscarme, me besaste, ¡y tienes novia! ¡¿Cómo que "eso qué"?!

-¡¿Preferirías que me hubiese acordado, y nunca haber venido, ni hecho nada?!

-¡Que se yo! ¡Podrías haberlo hablado!- quedamos enfrentados pero no me miraba

-¡¿Hablado?! ¡Debería haberte golpeado! ¡Tú me lastimaste!

-¡¿Y tú qué?! ¿"Decide de que bando estas"? ¿Recuerdas? Nos peleamos porque yo bese a una chica ¡¿y ahora tú sales con una?!

-¡Ella pudo darme lo que tú no!

-¡Decide de que bando estas!

-Quien diría que las vueltas de la vida se encargarían de convertirte en una niña con algo más- dijo serio clavándome sus ojos grises sobre los míos. No me contuve, le arroje un puñetazo el cual pudo detener con sus manos. –Ya fue un error haber venido hasta aquí. No quiero volver a vivir la misma mierda dos veces

-Descuida, ¡porque no lo harás!

-¿Y cómo es que estas tan seguro?

-Me salió una oferta de trabajo en otro lugar, y no voy a desperdiciarla- se quedo callado, y se acerco a mí.

-Danny. Yo te quiero- dijo con sinceridad en sus ojos. –Sería capaz de dejar a…

-¿Por mi? Mira, contigo pase los mejores momentos de mi vida. Yo también te quiero, eres lo único que me importa. Pero siempre odie nuestras peleas. No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo…- dije con unas lagrimas en mis ojos que amenazaban con salir. Quizá deberíamos…

-¿Empezar de nuevo?- dijo esperanzado

-Iba a decir que… quizá deberíamos sepáranos por un tiempo. De nuevo. Volver a encontrarte fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida. Desee eso durante mucho tiempo, pero no sé si pueda seguir así- se me acerco. Tenía la camisa abierta por los botones que habían quedado desperdigados abajo. Se apego a mí. Ladeo su cabeza acercándose muchísimo a mi boca

-Cuídate ¿Quieres?- me susurro

-Voy a estar bien- dije dejando caer mis lagrimas

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- volvió a decir y se fue.

Había realizado un montón de estupideces en mi vida, pero nunca una tan grande como dejarlo ir.

No volví a verlo en muchos años. 5? 6? 7? Qué más da.

Salía del supermercado, mi hermana me había mandado a hacerle los mandados. A la salida tuve que maniobrar para no chocar el carrito con otro

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demoños sucede contigo?!- dije

-Lo siento mucho, no vi su carro- dijo otro señor. Nos miramos. Una corriente me atravesó de la cabeza a los pies. Era muy atractivo: lindas expresiones, nariz perfecta, un color de pelo rubio que al darle el sol brillaba. Barba rubia de unos 2, 3 centímetros, pero que le quedaba genial, y unos hermosos ojos grises, brillantes e hipnotizantes. ¿Dónde había visto eso antes? Espera, ¿ojos grises?

-¿Da…? ¿Danny?- dijo dudando. No podía creerlo

-¿Dougie?- pregunte casi seguro

-Sí. Wow, no has cambiado casi nada…

¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Vamos…- dijo mostrando una sonrisita que me recordó nuestros viejos momentos.

-¿Y…? ¿Dónde está tu novia?- pregunte sin querer tocar mucho el tema

-Termine con ella hace mucho tiempo ya. ¿Dónde está tu pareja?

-Oh no, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una…- nos quedamos mirando fijo por unos momentos, y ambos a medio sonreír. –Eh…- dije como para romper el hielo, y sin saber que decir.

-¿Quieres tomar un café?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, cosa que antes no acostumbraba a hacer

-Seguro- conteste medio embobado y sonriendo igual que él.


End file.
